


More Hell Loops

by helena_writes



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fate, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Hell, Hell Loops (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_writes/pseuds/helena_writes
Summary: In general, if one has a guilty conscience when they die, they go to Hell, where they are stuck living through their Hell Loop, a twisted repetition of their most guilt-ridden memories. If one can forgive themselves from their guilt, then they may go to Heaven, unless of course, the Devil says otherwise.i.e. various Hell Loops of characters from 24 that I didn't explore in my cross-over series.You don't need to have seen Lucifer to understand this, effectively it's a study of the morals and actions taken by certain characters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	More Hell Loops

**Author's Note:**

> Had this sitting around for a while, I wrote this as I watched it, thought I'd give some of these side character some love.

I. Jamey Farrell watches Kim and Teri Bauer kidnapped and tortured. She hears Tony Almeida’s voice in her head, telling her the cost of her involvement with Ira Gaines, over, and over again. Jamey never wanted anybody to get hurt, she just needed money for her family. She was just a mother trying to help give her son a good life, she implores. But compromising CTU was inexcusable. CTU was established to help save lives. Jamey Farrell will never forgive herself.

-

II. Kimberly Bauer watches her mother take Eli by the hand into the small, dark room of the barn over, and over again. She knows that Eli wanted her. She regrets the way she treated her mom, the arguments they’d had, the sneaking out, the lies. Kim believes that if she hadn’t snuck out of the house to meet Janet on that fateful day, her mom could have been alive. It’s only when the Devil walks in and explains to her there was nothing she could do, and that even if she hadn’t snuck out, she and her mother would have been taken from their house anyway, that Kimberly Bauer is able to go to Heaven and reunite with her mother.

-

III. David Palmer watches his daughter cry as her mental health worsens following her rape over, and over again. He knows he should have been there for her, and for Keith. Caught up in the thrill of running for President, he sacrificed valuable time with his children, who were growing into young adults before his very eyes. It’s not until the Devil convinces him that his actions as President saved many, many lives, and that his regret only emphasises how good of a father he is, that David Palmer goes to Heaven.

-

IV. George Mason regrets not being a good husband, or a good father to John. He watches them leave the house for good, over, and over again. He wishes he’d spent more time with them, that he hadn’t taken life for granted. He also wishes that he’d become a teacher, because his final years at CTU made him miserable. Hell, all of them did. But in his remaining hours, he felt as if he’d redeemed himself. That his sacrifice would mean something. George Mason goes to Heaven.

-

V. Mike Novick feels himself push Lynne Kresge’s hand away as she tries to implicate him for her accident, over, and over again. He is nauseated and disgusted by his actions. Lynne remained comatose for the rest of her life as far as he knew. Guilt-ridden, he was too cowardly to call her family and ask how they were doing. Mike Novick will never forgive himself.

-

VI. Sherry Palmer killed Alan Milliken in cold blood. In her insanity, she truly believes that all of her demented power plays were justified by her underlying intentions. The Devil punishes her, again, and again, since she has very little guilt to torture herself with. Sherry Palmer remains in Hell for eternity.

-

VII. Ryan Chappelle wishes he hadn’t pushed so many people away in his life. He knows that his own arrogance ultimately lead to his demise. He relives the interactions with Division, following the day of the nuclear bomb, over, and over again. Ryan never wanted to stop CTU agents from doing the right thing, he was just sick of having to clean up everybody’s messes when they broke protocol. He weeps in his loop. Isolated. Alone. The Devil escorts him to Heaven, where for the first time, Ryan Chappelle is happy and calm, enjoying his eternal life.

-

VIII.Erin Driscoll walks in to see her daughter’s lifeless body over, and over again. She sees her precious Maya coated in blood, and hears her say ‘I hate you’. Erin knows she tried her damn hardest given the circumstances, but she wishes she’d gotten to the medical ward sooner, or taken her to a proper hospital. It’s only when the Devil walks in and tells her that she only would have made it in time to _see_ her daughter kill herself before her eyes, that Erin Driscoll escapes to Heaven.

-

IX. Howard Bern regrets not being more careful at the Chinese consulate raid. He feels the balaclava peeled off his face, over, and over again. He tries to stop it, but fails each time. By exposing himself and implicating Jack Bauer, so many people, including excellent CTU agents, were killed. He was scared, Cheng Zhi was threatening his family after all. He begs God for forgiveness as he watches Jack Bauer helpless at the hands of the Chinese. It’s only when The Devil walks in and reminds him that albeit significant, his mistake was simply that, a mistake, Howard Bern walks freely to Heaven.

-

X. Lynn McGill is ashamed of his cowardice. It was that cowardice and stubbornness that allowed the attack of CTU by Ostroff. Edgar Stiles, and so many others, died at his hand. He watches the pained faces of dying victims to the gas over, and over again. Furthermore, the halt in whatever progress they were making in stopping the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy allowed the terrorists to make progress. It’s only when the Devil walks in and tells Lynn that his intentions were good, and that he couldn’t have possibly known the repercussions of his actions, that Lynn McGill leaves his loop and goes to Heaven.

-

XI. Curtis Manning knows he was clouded by PTSD when he took Hamri Al-Assad hostage, and he hates to think of what was sacrificed because of the time wasted when Jack killed him. In his Hell loop, he watches Operation Desert Storm over, and over again. He tortures himself trying to re-do the mission and save his fellow men. He can’t. They all suffer and die again, and again, in the same way. The Devil walks in and assures him that he was a good agent who served his country with honour. That there was nothing he could do. Curtis Manning pushes himself to Heaven.

-

XII. Morris O’Brian sits in his loop, helplessly arming the nuclear bombs for Abu Fayed over, and over again. He watches the detonation in Valencia. The sounds of agonising screams pierce his ears. Morris shakes, tries everything he can to stop himself. To stop the terror that occurred by his hand. It’s not until the Devil walks in and tells him that his son is in Heaven waiting, that Morris O’Brian pulls himself together and breaks out of his loop.

-

XIII. Tom Lennox cannot help but feel responsible for the assassination on Wayne Palmer. He watches the podium explode, and approaches Wayne’s bloody corpse, over, and over again. He facilitated it after all. Tom regrets not standing up to Carson in time. He watches the podium explosion over, and over again, knowing that he could have stopped it. Tom Lennox will never forgive himself.

-

XIV. Nadia Yassir watches Milo Pressman get shot in the face, over, and over again. She wishes she wasn’t such a coward. Nadia was designated acting director, that bullet was meant for her. She sees his brains fly out the back of his head as he collapses in a pile of blood. It’s only when the Devil walks in and tells her that Milo wouldn’t have wanted her to suffer this way, that Nadia Yassir forgives herself and goes to Heaven.

-

XV. Olivia Taylor can barely process that she was willing to murder a man. Well, pay somebody to murder a man. She tries to call it off, over, and over again. But Olivia knows it was all her fault. She was just furious, at the circumstances, and particularly at her mother. Olivia spent a good portion of her time in Earth on prison, but she would trade her Hell loop for a lifetime in prison any day. Olivia Taylor will never forgive herself.

-

XVI. Renee Walker is repulsed as she is unwillingly forced to torture Alan Wilson over, and over again. She feels his blood splatter onto her shirt and face. Engrossed in her fury about Larry’s death, about Marika’s death, about Tony Almeida’s demise, she released it all in his interrogation. Renee wishes she’d just calmed down and removed herself from the situation. It’s only when the Devil walks in and holds her as she cries, assures her that her feelings of guilt only justify her innocence, that Renee Walker forgives herself and goes to Heaven.

-

XVII. Rob Weiss watches the collapsed Ethan Kanin and butchered Omar Hassan over, and over again. Blinded by his personal beliefs, he complied with the General’s covert plan. Because of his secrecy, his role model nearly died, and the IRK president did, horrendously. He wishes he’d had more faith in President Taylor, that he hadn’t been so hubristic. Rob Weiss will never forgive himself.

-

XVIII. Omar Hassan wishes he’d been a better husband, and a better leader. He watches the attacks that occurred in his country, thousands of innocents dying, over, and over again. Omar believes he could have done more, that he should have done more. Meredith Reed was a kind and beautiful woman, but he ultimately promised to be by Dalia’s side. It’s only when the Devil walks in and assures him that he was an excellent leader of the humble IRK, that Omar Hassan goes to Heaven.

-

XIX. Dana Walsh had no regard for her actions during her life. Every life lost was a means to an end, usually a paycheque. But the one thing she wishes she could change was the way she treated Cole Ortiz. She watches Cole’s face turn to disgust, as he walks away from her, over, and over again. Dana loved Cole, but she betrayed him, and he wanted nothing to do with her. The Devil punishes Dana Walsh accordingly, when she’s not punishing herself, of course. Dana Walsh remains in Hell for eternity.

-

XX. Allison Taylor felt as if she had served the United States well in her time as president. Despite numerous attacks, some of which occurred within the White House itself, she still had faith in herself, and her people. Until the day of the Kamistani peace treaty, when she let her work ethic get in the way of the truth. Allison watches the collapse of the conference over, and over again. Allison Taylor will never forgive herself.

-

XXI. Audrey Boudreau wishes she could have stood up to her father and convinced him to help Jack after he went on the run. She watches the drone footage of him, bloody and beaten, before he disappeared, over, and over again. Mark was good to her, but deep down, she never stopped loving Jack. She feels guilty for putting up a happy façade, after all, Mark had helped her through her catatonia. It’s only when the Devil walks in, and tells her that Jack wouldn’t want her to feel guilty over him, that Audrey Boudreau runs to Heaven.

-

XXII. Simone Al-Harazi watches the knife plunge into Farah over, and over again. The blood pool across her chest. She hears Yasmin scream as she frantically runs out of the house. Simone believed in her cause until the end, but she didn’t want Naveed, Farah, or Yasmin to suffer. Although she would never admit it to her mother, she cared for them, deeply. The Devil punishes Simone in between her loops, after all, soft spots aside, she _was_ a terrorist. Simone Al-Harazi remains in Hell for eternity.

-

XXIII. Kate Morgan watches the disappointment rise in Adam’s face over, and over again. She never wanted to betray him. She hears the warden tell her that he’d hung himself. It was Steve Navarro’s manipulation that lead her to stop believing in Adam. She betrayed the man she loved, and now he was dead by his own hand. It’s only when the Devil comes in and tells her that he was intending on taking his own life long before that fateful prison visit, that Kate Morgan walks freely to Heaven.

-

XXIV. Chloe O’Brian watches Jack walk over to the helicopter over, and over again. After everything that had happened, after being on the run for years trying to evade the Russians, he still traded himself for her without hesitation. They weren’t lovers, they weren’t family, and considering they’d barely seen each other outside of CTU, could hardly be defined as friends. She screams, begs him to turn around, begs him to run while he still can. She thinks of Kim, and her family, how she’s lost both her parents for good this time. It’s only when the Devil walks in and tells her that Morris and Prescott are waiting for her, that she runs towards Heaven.


End file.
